Bus
by onefinecookies
Summary: Tentang Kyungsoo yang harus mampir dulu ke toko mamanya karena meninggalkan kunci rumah. Dan pesan singkat dari Chanyeol yang mengacaukan sore tanangnya / ChanSoo / GS


**Bus**

Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | Oneshot | 991 Words | Fluff, GS!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inspired by a scene in Who Are You School 2015! ^^

The plot is different, this is not a remake or plagiarism.

Sorry if there are any typos and if my story make you feel sleepy.

Really appreciate if you spare your time to review this story.

Feel free to send me everything you have on your mind.

Enjoy the meal! Haha **ᵔᴥᵔ**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan Yeouido menuju ke halte bus. Earphone terpasang dikedua telingaku. Sengaja kupilih halte yang terletak sedikit lebih jauh daripada halte yang biasanya kusinggahi setelah mampir ke toko mama. Hitung-hitung olahraga ringan sambil menikmati guguran bunga sakura dari pohonnya yang berjejeran ditepi jalan.

Aku melangkah riang, menikmati hembusan sejuk angin musim semi menerpa wajahku. Meski bila diperhatikan mungkin hanya aku yang berjalan seorang diri.

Setiap orang yang lewat remaja, dewasa, maupun lansia berjalan menikmati guguran bunga sakura bersama teman, keluarga, dan kekasihnya. Jalan ini memang terkenal. Dan jangan harap untuk menemukan jalanan ini sepi disaat musim semi begini. Well, mungkin sepi pada tengah malam. Mungkin.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir disekolah aku langsung menuju ke toko mama. Mama meneloponku saat jam makan siang. Menyuruhku mengambil kunci rumah karena aku meninggalkannya di meja saat sarapan. Ia bilang bahwa mungkin akan pulang terlambat karena ada masalah pengiriman di cabang Busan. Sebenarnya aku berniat membantu di toko, yang sepertinya saat sibuk tadi, karena aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian dirumah. Tapi mama malah mengusirku.

 _"_ _Ma, aku ikut membantu ya?"_

 _Mama yang sedang mengecek sesuatu pada sebuah buku tebal dihadapannya memandangku seketika._

 _"_ _Tidak, cepat pulang dan bersihkan badanmu."_

 _Dan kembali berkutat dengan entah buku apa itu di hadapannya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, sebal._

 _"_ _Waeee? Aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian dirumah! Please ~"Aku memohon sambil memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"_ _I said no, okay?! Now go home!"_

 _Mama membalikkan badannya dan mendorong punggungku. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mempertahankan posisiku._

 _"_ _But.. why?!"Sungutku. Kupandang mama sebal. "Disaat aku sibuk eomma memintaku membantu, tapi disaat senggang begini kenapa tidak boleh?! Ma~ come on!"_

 _Terdengar kekehan pelan dari sekitar kami. Oh, great! Aku menjadi bahan tontonan pelanggan dan karyawan Mama. Biar saja, lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kalinya._

 _Oh ya! Aku lupa memberi tahu. Sebenarnya kami berada dibelakang meja kasir. Jawaban bila kalian heran kenapa mereka bisa terkekeh padahal kami berada di kantor mama._

 _"_ _Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Pergi main saja dengan temanmu. Apa main game sana dengan Chanyeol." Ucap mama cuek._

 _"_ _Jika mereka tidak sibuk aku juga main dengan mereka, ma. Ayolah~"_

 _Kugenggam pergelangan tangan kiri mama dengan kedua tangan._

 _"_ _No! Cepat pulang Wu Kyungsoo!"_

 _Mama membalikkan badanku secepat kilat. Lalu kembali mendorong punggungku. Aku menggeram sebal dan membalikkan eyes-ku gagal, sial!_

 _"_ _Just wait until I tell baba the day after tomorrow."_

 _Dan akupun berjalan keluar dari toko._

 **.**

 **ᵔᴥᵔ** **ᵔᴥᵔ** **ᵔᴥᵔ**

 **.**

Aku sampai di halte tepat waktu. Belum satu menit aku menunggu, bus yang akan kunaiki telah tiba.

Begitu aku memasuki bus mataku memejam sesaat. Segar sekali rasanya bisa merasakan sensasi dinginnya udara AC setelah berjalan tadi.

Takut mengganggu antrian, aku langsung menempelkan kartuku kealat scan yang berada disamping supir bus yang menempel pada tiang. Dan bergegas menduduki kursi untuk satu orang yang berada disamping pintu keluar. Kursi favoritku.

"Hah ~ segarnya ~"

Mataku memejam lagi, tanpa sadar senyum tipis tercipta dibibirku. Belum percaya rasanya dengan kesegaran yang terasa dipermukaan kulitku.

Akupun merilekskan badanku, bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Dan memandang keluar jendela.

Dari jendela bus terlihat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati sorenya. Ada yang menikmatinya dengan minum kopi dengan kolega. Beberapa orang yang berjalan menuju mobilnya, mungkin ingin segera beristirahat dirumah. Dan banyak lainnya.

Karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata, akupun menunduk dan mengeluarkan smartphoneku dari saku blazer. Setelah membuka screenlock, kepalaku menoleh kesamping.

Mataku menemukan tiga orang gadis seumuranku yang mengobrol seru sambil saling menunjukkan sesuatu pada layar smartphone mereka. Didepan mereka ada sepasang lansia yang memandang tak nyaman pada seorang pemuda yang tertidur di seberang mereka.

Tidur pemuda itu terlihat nyenyak sekali. Kepalanya terkulai menghadap keatas pada sandaran kursi. Mulutnya menganga. Dan kakinya mengakang lebar. Kudapati seorang laki-laki berjas yang tampaknya seorang pekerja kantoran dan sepasang kekasih-karena mereka memakai kaus pasangan- yang duduk dibaris belakang juga memandang ke pria itu. Si pria kantoran memandang sejenak pada pria itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mungkin hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang ditertawai pasangan disampingnya.

Setelahnya bus berhenti. Suara pintu bus yang terbuka terdengar. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku pada _smartphone_ ku. Disusul langkah kaki yang berbenturan dengan lantai bus. Aku menimbang-nimbang lagu apa yang cocok untuk didengarkan selanjutnya. Saat sedang seru men-scrool screen ku kebawah, _smartphone_ ku bergetar.

.

 _ **Hei, Ceroboh!**_

 _ **Apa kau sudah sampai rumah?**_

 _ **.**_

Aku memangdang sebal isi pesan tersebut. Orang ini!

.

 _ **Sedang dalam perjalanan. Wae?**_

 _ **.**_

Belum selesai aku merutuki si pengirim pesan, balasan sudah sampai.

.

 _ **Oh, syukurlah. Busnya benar kan?**_

 _ **Nanti kau malah naik bus ke Busan ^^**_

 _ **.**_

Mataku melebar.

"Busan?! Dia kira aku balita apa?!" Rutukku pada _smartphone_ ku. Kuguncang-guncang _smartphone_ hitamku, berharap pesan itu menghilang. "Benar sih aku pernah salah naik bus, tapi dikira aku bodoh apa sampai mengulangi kesalahanku lagi?! Oh, soreku yang tenang ~"

Tanganku bergerak cepat membalas pesan itu.

.

 _ **Ya! Umurku 17 tahun! Ah ~ tapi wajahku memang imut**_

 _ **jadi aku mengerti bila kau salah paham ^^**_

 _ **.**_

Akupun tersenyum puas melihat balasanku.

Kurasakan earphoneku disebelah kiri ditarik. Mataku melebar, kepalaku langsung menoleh kekiri dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 10 sentimeter dari wajahku. Tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih. Lengkap dengan eyesmile nya.

Aku sempat terpesona melihat wajah nya yang terlihat berkilau tertimpa sinar sore mentari, hingga akhirnya buyar karena toyorannya pada dahiku.

"Ya! Waktu kelas satu kau salah naik bus hingga ke Incheon!" Ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku memegang dahiku. Mataku menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Itu juga karenamu, bodoh!" Sungutku tak terima.

Bukannya membalas dengan ejekan namaja bodoh itu malah tersenyum manis, dan mengacak rambutku. Aku masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aww~ geurae! Aku paham karena pasti kau sangat menyayangiku hingga salah naik bus saking cemasnya!"

Mulutku terbuka hendak membalas ucapannya, namun langsung terasa dibungkam saat wajahnya mendekat. Ia mengecup bibirku. Aku membeku tiga detik setelahnya dan langsung menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan mautku.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, huh?! Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Aku tetap memukulinya. Menghiraukan pandangan heran seluruh penumpang bus. Ia pun begitu. Hanya tertawa merespon pukulanku.

Dan soreku hari itupun berakhir di minimarket dekat rumahku. Lebih tepatnya dekat rumah Chanyeol juga, karena kami tetangga.

Memakan ramyun panas yang super pedas dengan Park Chanyeol.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
